Dick's Reason
by Saria118
Summary: Dick hated school. It was a simple fact but he was able to stand all the things he hated about it for one reason. And that reason took 25 mins every morning and afternoon. No OC's  comic based   Please read and review.


Discaimler I don't own anything if I did would I really be writing fanfiction for the show and characters

Anyway this is interpretation of how Robin (Dick) and Batgirl (Barbara) my interact and my own personal hope for my OTP to show up in this show. I noticed a lot of people have been doing fanfics for Dick in school with an OC love interest but I always wondered why no one did one with Babs. So a few side notes Dick is 13 and Barb 16 I wanted it to be more comic based where the two have an age gap, Dick has had a crush on her for a while, and they both know about the others secert identities (in ep 2 Rob said that the batcave was crowed so I would think she exist in this series).

So tell me what you think and if there is any advice you can give me I'll be happy to take it.

* * *

Dick hated the start of school he always hated it, but more so ever since he became Robin. School meant more time as "Dick" and less as "Robin", it meant he had to come up with excuses for his friends and his time for sleep was now cut in half, especially with his new team's activities.

So you can understand just how much he cursed his and clocks existence when it's electronic beeping flooded his bedroom.

"6:45" he groaned. Sure he could just push the snooze button but then Alfred would come in and that was ALWAYS worse. So he flopped out of bed and got his uniform, yet another thing to hate about school.

When he lazily got down the stairs Alfred was already there with a plate of freshly made pancakes at 7:15 Dick smiled,

"Morning Alfred." He said happily taking a bite out of his pancakes. The older man smiled at the boy.

"Good Morning Master Dick," he replied a moment passed and Alfred knew he had to, unfortunately, be the barer of bad news. "I'm afraid Master Bruce won't be able to see you off today." Dick looked down at his plate of half eaten pancakes, Bruce had told him about the early morning board meeting with foreign investors via web cams while they were on patrol the night before. And again another thing he hated about school, less time with Bruce.

"I could drive you if you like, so you can take it your time this morning." Alfred suggested trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. Dick gave him a small smile, Alfred always knew just what to say, but shook his head.

"It's okay Alfred, I like the walk." He stated, grabbing his bag he headed out the door.

The walk to the bus stop was about 10 minutes and Dick used this time to try and remember why he did this everyday. He had told Alfred he liked the walk but that was just because he knew the drive would be too quiet and awkward, it was by no account a lie he knew he enjoyed this he just couldn't remember why it had been a few months after all. The walk was fairly boring not all that much to look at some trees here some buildings there but it was peaceful enough. Then again the same could be said about the drive. So that brought on the question of why he was wasting his time sitting on the bench when he could be doing something else. Impatiently he looked down at his watch, he grumbled,

"It's already 3 minutes late. I should have gone with Alfred." He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the person sneaking up behind him, until he couldn't see. Startled Dick tried to pry the offending hands off,

"URGH! Hey let Go!" He yelled fully prepared to flip the perpetrator until he heard a familiar laugh, a laugh he usually heard at night.

"Calm down Boy Wonder." The feminine voice joked releasing him form her grasp thus allowing him to look up at her as she looked down at him.

"Barbara.." he said like it was the most perfect word ever invented. Dick was taken back by what he saw. To him it seemed like years since he had last seen just "Barbara" not "Batgirl" when it had only been a few months, her dark red hair, redder than Meghan's but darker than Wally's, glowed in the sun like it never did at night and her eyes. Oh how he had missed seeing at those bright blue eyes. Right now though his ears were in heaven as he heard her laugh again.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even recognized me with all the time you've been spending with that new team of yours." She said eyes shinning with amusement letting him know that she was only teasing, but the look on his as his head dropped said he felt remorse.

Over the summer Barb had tried a few times to include him in her activities before her gymnastic camp started, but he always had to reject the offers. He knew that Barb understood, Bruce could be very demanding with training, he had other friends, and his team didn't help with free time. However she would never know just how much he had mentally kicked himself when he said "no" to her beach day. But right now Dick was just happy to see her after so long, he smiled at her in a way "Robin" never could a real Dick Grayson original.

"I could never forget you Barb…..you nag me too much." He teased right back making her laugh as she seated herself next to him on the bus bench, doing this Dick saw her full form dressed in the Gotham Academy uniform, seeing her in it made Dick question his stance on them. Sure they were dorky and in certain weather just plain annoying to wear, but then again Barb did look good in it.

"But seriously Dick you gotta tell me how is it working with those guys? What have you been doing all summer?" With curiosity gleaming in her bright eyes Dick couldn't possibly tell her "no". So he told her, from his teammates to their adventures to the ridiculous stuff that happened at the hideout and why not he thought. He didn't have secrets with Barbara they shared everything with each other even things they didn't tell their paternal figures.

When the bus finally arrived 10 minutes later he had just finished telling her about how they found and freed Superboy from Project Cadmus, and unfortunately he had to stop. They where alone at the bus stop but they last thing either of them needed was for someone going to work overhearing them.

Taking their seats, Barbara by the window and Dick near the aisle, the pair decided to discuses something more low key, like the specific definition and use of the word whelmed. While they sat there debating under used words and how they should really be used more, Dick remembered why he wasted 10 minutes to get on a bus that took approximately 25 minutes to get to his school when Alfred could make it in 20. It was because everyday for 25 minutes he got to sit next to Barbara, he got to talk with her like a normal 13 year, he got to hear her voice, he got to make her laugh, and he got to see her without her cowl. If that meant he had to get up a little earlier so be it. After all with the 3 years, actually it was only 2 years and 3 months, between them he rarely saw her in school and when patrolling they had to be serious so they couldn't really catch up.

Before he knew it the ride was over and they were at the school gates, he felt unsatisfied. So what if they showed up late that bus should have taken longer. Barb brought him out of his thoughts with a question,

"So you ready for the monotony and social segregation that is Gotham Academy?" She showed him a smirk that matched one Robin might show a criminal he was egging on. Dick took her challenge and showed his own signature smirk simply stating,

"Bring It!"

Her smirk turning into smile Barb ruffled his perfectly coiffed hair making him look less like Bruce Wanye's ward and more like himself. Being flagged down by a friend Barbara said good-bye but not before promising to meet him at the bus stop.

As he watched her walk away he thought to himself he could handle all the crap he had to deal with because of school for one reason, he got to see Barbara everyday and so long as he had that he could feel the aster.


End file.
